


Picture Me and You - AsaDai

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, daichi and iwa-chan are wearing tight underwear, making us all drool, showing off their muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: AsaDai photographer/model AU in which Asahi has a crush and Daichi could crush walnuts with his thighs alone... as if anyone really doubted that.





	Picture Me and You - AsaDai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Trevelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/gifts).



> For my dear friend Emma, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
> I’m so appreciative of your friendship and hope you have a marvelous day. I also hope you enjoy this short silly piece I whipped up for you to celebrate!

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Asahi nearly drops his camera, shoots a look of annoyance tinged with embarrassment at the silver haired male who stands grinning like the fox he is.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before,” he grumbles, casting one last glance towards where Suga’s money maker stands getting his makeup finished, Yachi’s cheeks sporting hard color (he doesn’t blame her) as she dusts bronzer onto Sawamura’s impressive chest. Suddenly his head turns and Asahi finds him staring into warm brown eyes; now _his_ cheeks are getting warm. He hastily looks away, missing the model’s smile dropping slightly.

Suga shakes his head but doesn’t say anything, at least not what he _wants_ to say, “So Iwaizumi and Oikawa running late again?”

Asahi opens his mouth but a sing song voice speaks before he’s able to.

“Quite the contrary. Iwa-chan’s been ready for ages, we’ve just been waiting for Azumane-san to stop staring and start clicking.” He throws an arm around the spluttering photographer’s neck before he can rise from his bent position over his prep; “I know he’s delicious darling but mind on the job, mmmm?”

“Like you’re one to talk, Oikawa. Isn’t it the _agent’s_ job to guard his client from screaming fans?” Suga asks, tone saccharin sweet.

Oikawa frowns. “It’s not my fault they insist on getting my picture too! Ouch!” The exclamation is thanks to Iwaizumi’s smack to the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“Good measure,” Iwaizumi dead pans then sidles over to join his fellow model, who gives him a half hug. The two males continue talking with Yachi, whose blush is ten times as bright thanks to the fact that Iwaizumi isn’t wearing his robe. Asahi isn’t doing much better when Sawamura takes his off too. Strong back, broad shoulders, thighs that could crush a walnut and that ass--

“I think he’s drooling,” Suga chuckles patting the taller male on the back.

“Poor boy, you’d think being surrounded by all manner of delicious eye candy--yours truly included of course--he’d be used to it by now,” Oikawa coos laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Both of you shush and get out of my way so I can get this done,” Asahi whispers, keeping his head down. _You’re a professional Asahi, get your shit together!_

The agents giggle, but do move away and Asahi lets out a long deep breath, centering himself. It’s been a while since he and Sawamura have worked together, the muscle bound (god the muscles) model really taking off this season and traveling like it’s going out of style. Though most of that, Asahi considers, is thanks to his agent, Sugawara Koushi. Sawamura was an independent before meeting him but now, under his guidance (or thumb if the rumors were true) Sawamura’s career is in the ascend.

_Thanks to the spread you did, Daichi is getting a lot more attention these days. I think this is it, his big moment._

That was eight months ago and Sugawara hadn’t been wrong. Sawamura got picked up for a national health/sports campaign thanks to his ridiculously drool worthy physique and school boy charm; a devastating one, two punch. He got hooked up with a handful of other models and they took off (literally thanks to the global attention) traveling about to exotic locations for their shoots, some (including Sawamura) even getting interviews on a few talk shows here and there.

But through it all, Sawamura has remained humble and slightly bewildered by it all. Rumors spread fast in this industry, but Asahi has only heard good things about him like “ _Sawamura is so good, I love working with him”; “he takes direction but actually knows what he’s doing”; “he’s the sweetest guy, I can’t believe he’s still single”_

This last has his heart pounding which is stupid because really, who is he but a simple photographer in a marginally large studio that he grew himself out of nothing but which resulted in him being a lonely workaholic whose only social life consists of taking pictures of other people having make believe fun?

_Wow, Asahi, melodramatic much?_

“Azumane-san, they’re ready when you are.”

Yachi’s sweet shaky voice draws him out of his melancholy and he smiles down at his assistant; she’s really been a godsend. Initially he didn’t think she was going to last, overly flustered nearly every time she has to meet a new client, but her blushing and stuttering actually seem to calm other people’s nerves because she’s just _real_.  

“Thanks Yacchan, I’ll be right there,” he replies and she smiles up at him with that warm sweet smile; yes, thank goodness for Yachi.

He takes a deep breath and turns to face the set, all business. Completely ignoring rippling faux bronzed muscles (they barely had to use any because Sawamura and Iwaizumi aren’t only perfectly toned in muscle but in skin the brats) and says, “Alright guys, I’m gonna do a few test shots to check the timer on the flash and then we’ll be ready to get this game going.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for us to… I don’t know… be wearing swimsuits? Who the hell plays volleyball in their underwear?” Iwaizumi complains.

“It’s all part of the fantasy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says round a bite of bagel sandwich.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, idiot.”

“Sometimes I wonder which one of them is really in care of the other,” Sawamura mutters.

Asahi snorts and Sawamura smiles and good god if he keeps looking at him like that he’s going to fully combust. “OK! Places everyone, game on!” Asahi yells.

Music starts up, a medium paced instrumental remix giving the guys something to move to. The plan is loose, mostly just the two models “running”, jumping and looking like they’re in a one on one match of beach volleyball. Asahi chuckles inwardly again at Iwaizumi’s complaint regarding their attire but he can’t deny Oikawa’s words: it’s a really good fantasy.

Sawamura looks a dream in the skin tight jockey shorts, black with orange seams, while Iwaizumi is positively drool worthy in trunk cut teal and white. If women could rule the world with breasts out, these two could conquer it with their asses alone.

Asahi’s finger is working double time, trying to capture all the fantastic shots they’re giving; he doesn’t even really need to direct them, they’re so natural only… “Iwaizumi-san, try not to scowl so much. I know it’s kind of your trademark but you need to look like you’re having fun!”

“See! It’s not just me telling you that, now you have to listen!” Oikawa calls from somewhere behind him.

“Shut up, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi calls.

“Not helping! Come on, Iwaizumi-san, this is fun! You’re winning, look happy!” Asahi instructs.

“Fine, fine.” But when he smiles, it isn’t happy so much as devilish but it looks fucking hot so Asahi just goes with it.

“Sheesh Hajime, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were _actually_ trying to compete here,” Sawamura teases, his own grin a delight to behold. Really, how can someone look so effortlessly handsome?

“I could take you down no problem, I was my team’s ace after all.”

“Oh ho? Throwing down a challenge, eh?” Sawamura crouches and Asahi zooms in on those gorgeous thighs, snapping a few quick pics before moving back up to focus on his face, the glint of competition burning in his eyes only adding to the fire burning in Asahi’s stomach. The next second it twists because Sawamura _leaps_ into the air, arching his back, his chest thrust out, his strong arms tense, grunting as he tosses the volleyball in his hands into the air and smacks it towards Iwaizumi who effortlessly receives the spike sending it back towards its origin.

“You call that a spike?” Iwaizumi laughs and Asahi blesses Sawamura because he’s _finally_ getting a proper smile out of Iwaizumi.

“You want another? You got it!” Sawamura jumps again and Asahi curses not having the foresight to have a second shooter today because he can’t be in two places at once and--

“Look out!” The warning comes too late and Asahi feels the impact of the ball to the side of his face a second later. His camera goes flying as he lands heavily on his side, completely stunned. The world is spinning and he rolls to his back, keeping his eyes closed against the now way too bright lights.

“Fuck! Azumane-san, are you ok?” He thinks it’s Sugawara asking him that but there’s a lot of noise around, his production team in a flurry of anxiety he’s sure.

“Um, yes?” He thinks he is but damn it if his head doesn’t hurt.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Azumane-san, we should have thought that one out a bit better,” Iwaizumi says, his voice a little far away.

“Hey, are you really ok?” The question is spoken softly in deep baritone and Asahi knows without opening his eyes who it is leaning over him. But he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity of being the center of Sawamura’s attention, if only for a moment and at the cost of probably a pretty good bruise to his face, so he forces his eyes open, blinking against the brightness framing Sawamura’s face.

 _So worth it_ Asahi thinks, taking in a strong jaw and furrowed brow and mother of pearl those eyes he just wants to sink into because they’re warm and soft and full of concern… for him. It’s doing stupid things to his over emotional heart and if he’s not careful he’ll cry, which would be the worst because it really doesn’t hurt that much and he doesn’t want to seem more of a wuss than he already does because who the hell gets knocked out by a volleyball?

“Yeah, don’t worr--” but Asahi’s brain effectively shuts down when Sawamura touches the side of his face gently, examining the impact zone.

  
“That was a hell of a hit, maybe we should have you looked at,” Sawamura comments, still keeping his voice low. Somehow, his presence alone drowns the chaos--mostly Yacchan and Oikawa-san freaking out--around them to a dull roar of white noise.

Asahi swallows around his tight throat, manages to whisper, “I’m fine… really. I should have been paying attention and--”

“You were doing your job, we were the idiots who weren’t thinking,” Sawamura cuts in, removing his hand from Asahi’s face and he has to work to not chase the touch.

“It’s fine, really. Just… give me a minute for the world to stop spinning-- _unlikely since you’re so close and above me_ \--and I’ll be fine to keep going.”

Sawamura doesn’t look convinced but he nods nonetheless, shifting to look over his shoulder and says, “Yachi-san, can you get a cold compress? And some water and aspirin?”

“Ye… yes sir,” Yacchan squeaks, the click of her heels hurried as she sets off to do as asked.

“She’s so cute,” Sawamura mutters turning back to face Asahi again.

“Yeah… she is,” Asahi says, working hard to keep any disappointment out of his voice. So… Sawamura likes them small and petite… definitely _not_ Asahi qualities.

“Hey, you really don’t look so good, maybe we should quit for today.”

 _He’s concerned, not judging, you probably look a fright_. But before Asahi can reply, Yachi is back with the requested items.

“Here, let me help you sit up. Careful now,” Sawamura says and Asahi’s heart leaps into his throat when a strong arm wraps around his back and hauls him up almost effortlessly. He moves slow, allowing him to gain some equilibrium as he rises to a sitting position upon which Yachi extends the water and pills to him, her eyes still brimming with tears.

Her concern softens his heart and he smiles as he takes them; it isn’t her fault she’s adorable and he’s a giant awkward monster with great hair. “Thank you sweetie,” he says, the term of endearment rolling easy off his tongue because she is just that; sweet.

It does the trick, makes her blush and stammer but she smiles too.

Asahi takes the pills, downing the water in one go--he really should drink more water--and hands her the empty bottle. She scurries off to dispose of the trash leaving Asahi to deal with the fact his crush still has his hand on his back and is now pressing the compress to his head. “Just sit still a minute, we’ll get you off the ground soon,” he says.

“How ya feelin’ big guy?” Sugawara asks, slapping Asahi on the back.

“Damn it Suga, the man almost got a concussion, he doesn’t need more abuse!” Sawamura snaps.

“Oh don’t be such a worrywart, dad, he’s a big lug of man, he can take it.”

“I am _not_ a dad,” Sawamura mutters.

Asahi snickers at their banter, glad to finally have the attention taken from him if only slightly. Seated upright, he actually feels quite a bit better, turning his head gently from side to side then up and down. His heart warms as Sawamura moves along with him, keeping the ice pack on the injury. Gently, Asahi wraps his hand around the other’s wrist and lowers it, saying, “Thanks, I feel a lot better now.”

He turns his head, not realizing just how close the two of them are sitting until he gets a face full of Sawamura. They stare at each other for a moment, before a cleared throat has Asahi’s head whipping back, making him dizzy again but it’s not from the impact.

“If you two are done making eyes at each other, perhaps we could get back to work?” Sugawara teases.

Red flares over Asahi’s face but a quick sideways glance at Sawamura reveals he’s blushing too which doesn’t make sense if he’s into Yachi; maybe he’s just annoyed.

Sawamura stands up, lowers his hand to Asahi; “Here, let me help you up.” Asahi takes it gratefully, nearly shudders at the warmth of his skin and the strength of his grip. Sawamura pulls, his bicep tensing and Asahi works to not actually drool.

Iwaizumi approaches them, his face full of remorse; “Shit, are you really ok? God I feel like an idiot.”

Asahi waves away the apology. “It’s fine, it could have happened to anyone. It was my fault really, I should have made a better plan but you two were just so into it I didn’t want to stop you.”

“And that’s your fault how?” Sawamura asks, flicking his ear.

“Now who’s abusing him,” Sugawara laughs, dealing his own flick only this one is to Sawamura’s forehead.

“Hey! Don’t leave a mark, Yachi-san will have to do my makeup again!”

“Ok ok, drama king.” Sugawara smacks his ass earning a glare; “Get back out there, time is money… or so I’ve heard.”

“You’re such a dork,” Sawamura grumbles but does begin moving back into the set, though not before asking Asahi again, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m _fine_ ! Sheesh, does everyone think I’m made of glass or something?”  
  
“Just your heart,” Sugawara teases, moving away before Asahi can land palm to his shoulder.

They finish the shoot, foregoing any further action with the ball in motion and the boys, though slightly strained and struggling to get their rhythm back, manage to pull off some really excellent shots; Asahi’s favorite being them facing away from the camera, looking over their shoulders and waving to the audience because _those asses_.

The production team begins tear down as Sawamura and Iwaizumi head to the showers to wash off bronzer and sweat.

Asahi is already uploading to his backup by the time they return. 

“Thanks for today, it was, uh, fun. Despite the whole nearly knocking you out thing,” Iwaizumi says, a light blush on his devastating cheek bones.

“Iwa-chan will be put in time out, don’t you worry Azumane-san,” Oikawa assures.

“I’ll time _you_ out,” Iwaizumi snaps, pushing the other male closer to the door; “See ya next time Daichi!”

“Later guys!” Sawamura returns. He’s dressed in a simple track suit and Asahi can smell his body wash, undoubtedly the new scent he’s promoting; Sawamura actually _uses_ the products he lends his face to. It smells delicious but Asahi can’t help wondering it actually smells good or if he just thinks it does because he’s using it. Maybe he should buy some, try it out… damn, those marketers really know what they’re doing sometimes.

He’s suddenly very aware that Sawamara is staring at him. Looking up, Asahi notices Sugawara is nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, everyone seems to have disappeared leaving him alone with the very hot model. This should not be a problem but considering his very real and strong crush on the man, it doesn’t make interaction exactly easy.

After another beat of silence, Sawamura huffs, letting out what seems a nervous laugh. “Um, I hope this isn’t weird but, uh, here…” he pulls out of his bag a small box with a bow on it and hands it to Asahi.

Asahi blinks, unsure what to make of this murmuring “thank you” before popping open the top. He almost but does not squeal when he sees the cupcake nestled inside. He looks back to Sawamura with wide eyes and even wider smile. “It’s my favorite! But why...”

“Happy birthday,” Sawamura says, almost shyly, a light bloom of color on his cheeks.

“You… how did you know it was my birthday today?” Asahi asks quietly.

Sawamura looks away, bashful and it blooms affection in Asahi’s heart. “I have my sources.”

Asahi laughs, placing the box on the table so he doesn’t ruin the treat and walks to Sawamura, pulling him into a big hug. His heart is thundering against his rib cage but he can’t not show his appreciation for this completely unexpected and thoroughly wonderful surprise. He almost faints when he feels the embrace returned, allows himself to sink into the warmth of Sawamura’s body, lets himself imagine for just one moment that this could mean something it doesn’t.

But as he moves to pull away, Sawamura’s hold tightens, keeping him still. He looks into the other’s face, startled to see a subtle heat in his eyes previously unseen. “Sawamura-san?” he queries, voice quiet, his hands moving to rest on his broad chest.

Sawamura looks at his lips and Asahi feels his heart almost stop… is he… does he want to…

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Sawamura says instead.

“Huh? Oh! Sure, let me just finish up here and I’ll get Yacchan--”

“Sugawara took her home,” Sawamura announces.

“Oh… um… as in…”

Another blush blooming, Sawamura averts his eyes. “I don’t have confirmation yet but I think there’s... something going on there. Not that I mind, Yachi-san’s a sweet girl.”

Asahi can’t help it, he laughs. Laughs from relief that even if Sawamura isn’t interested in him, he’s not interested in his assistant either.

“What’s so funny?” Sawamura asks, cocking up his eyebrow and that look really shouldn’t be so attractive but it is.

“Nothing, probably just my head,” Asahi laughs but a moment later regrets the joke when Sawamura’s face falls serious once more.

“Really? Maybe we shouldn’t go out then, I can help you get home and--”

“No! I’m joking! I’m fine really. And… and I’d really like to go out with you,” Asahi admits, feeling his face heat up. He does mean it how it sounds and can only hope it doesn’t thwart his chances of it actually coming true.

“Oh?” Sawamura takes a step closer, a little more confidence in his gait, an open smile on his face; “Does that mean I can kiss you at the end of the night?”

Ok _now_ his head really is swimming because Sawamura Daichi did not just ask if he can kiss him. He feels his jaw nearly hit the ground but he snaps it shut again before sputtering out, “You… you _want_ to kiss me… but I thought… there’s… I’m not….”

Sawamura lifts one finger, covers Asahi’s mouth and grins. “You’re so cute, I might not be able to wait until the end of the evening.” He turns then, heading towards the door; “I gotta go home to change, can I pick you up here or--”

“Here! And wait,” Asahi hurries over, leans down and presses a kiss to Sawamura’s lips. It’s soft, sweet and chaste, but it makes his heart dance and his pulse race and he can’t believe this is actually happening, somebody please pinch him because this needs to be real. A hand on this back of his neck makes him jump, but a second later he’s moaning quietly as Sawamura deepens the kiss by nibbling Asahi’s bottom lip, pressing his whole body flush against his own, his other hand settling on his hip. They stay like that for a few moments, kissing long and slow.

Finally, they pull back to draw in proper breaths.

“On second thought, maybe we’ll just order in,” Sawamura mumbles before diving back in for more.

“Sounds perfect,” Asahi agrees, tugging him to the nearest couch and pulling him into his lap.

What a happy birthday indeed.

  
  



End file.
